


Bought and Sold

by Pink_Siamese



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Siamese/pseuds/Pink_Siamese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lost love/you're the one that lies in my arms/you're the one that stole all my charms/I'm bought and sold." From the song of the same name by Neko Case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Sold

He waited until they were at sea and locked up within his staterooms upon the _Endeavour_, as he could not bear to bring such despondent and venal succor into his bedroom.

The expanse of ocean made it all right. The black night and glittering stars bore witness; they whispered that it was the right thing, the necessary thing. They implored his blood, sang a soothing dirge to his loins. The moon could never replace the warm velvet of her skin, the sharp marine tang of her mouth as she whimpered through her nose, balancing like a raindrop on his bottom lip before crashing into completion; the tidal pull would never feel the same.

Yet his flesh cried out.

Cutler lay prone on a tangle of sheets, the lantern swinging back and forth with the mellow rhythm of the ship. Shadows slid from one side of the room to the other. There was too much man smell in this stuffy room; his salty musk mingling with something more pungent, older, the rank smell of a lion just past his prime, grizzled but still full of power. That thought was enough to ease fine sharp little hooks into him, to pull him out of himself. The hands on his back were large and roughened, but they quivered with a shade of remembered desire. The palms cupped his flesh, seeking to own it, and his subconscious rose to dance with the phantom, dissolving into a tango of quickening breath and heated skin.

Mercer used lantern oil. He poured himself a palmful and smoothed the emollient into Cutler's hairy crease, pressing his fingertips into the tiny quivering bud. Cutler's muscles went rigid. Mercer rested his face on the nape smaller man's neck, his fingers diligent, breathing calm onto the soft pale skin. The younger man relaxed bit by bit, a long drawn-out breath measured between clenched teeth, flared nostrils drowning in sweet oxygen. They both gasped when one finger slipped inside, and then another followed it, breaking through that psychological barrier. Mercer climbed over him and oppressed him with his body, pushing his lungs down into the mattress. Cutler felt that backward slide within himself, the loss of equilibrium, the descent into something sweet and soft and without memory. In the warm primal dark place inside his eyelids, the stinging rhythm of Mercer's cock burned everything. The bigger man shadowed him, rode him into extinction. Every thrust milked the tears, smeared them across his cheeks.

To let go was to soak his groin with seed.

He did.


End file.
